He couldn't kill her
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: It was weird, but Orochimaru couldn't kill Anko. Sensei-student relationship, from the eyes of the ninjas of Konoha. Orochimaru would never accept, but she was, and is like family to him. i dont own naruto or any of the charcters.
1. Chapter 1

**I was wondering why Orochimaru never killed Anko, he could have done it way back, and still, he left her in the cave, probably alive. This is my take on that**

He couldn't kill her

He had the opportunity before, he had it know, here at the cave, but there was something about her, something different. It was weird; Orochimaru never had trouble killing people, except with Mitarashi Anko.

it started way before, back when he still lived at Konoha, as one of the legendary sannins he was one of the most admirable persons in the village. His sensei, the Hokague, has asked him to train a group of genins, he refused. He just hated children, they were stupid, there was no point for him interrupting his experiments just to train tree stupid kids. Tsunade and Jiraya had teams before, they tried to convince him to have one as well, he came to the academy the day the jounins chose their teams, his sensei has oblige him of course, he sat on a bench, away from all the kids. That's when he saw her, a purple haired girl, sitting away from all the kids, playing alone with what looked like an snake.

The animal jerked away from her hand and went straight to him, she followed the snake screaming

"Hey! Where are you going? I though you where my friend" suddenly they were facing each other, he looked at her big brown eyes until she broke the contact, reaching for the snake, now in his hands

"Why are you trying to steal my snake?" she said, trying to sound angry, he looked at the animal and said

"Your snake followed me" before he knew it the girl was sitting beside him, looking at the snake in his hand

"They follow you two?" she asked, he nodded and said "all the time"

"They don't like me because of that, I'm not even in a team yet" she said pointing to the other kids "they think I'm weird and they never talk to me, but, sometimes... well, many times, snakes are better than people"

He could relate to her, way too much, it was amusing; he has never met someone who shared his connection with snakes "how old are you?" He asked "9" she said simply, clearly not paying a lot of attention, she was know running around, chasing the little snake

"And you don't have a team yet" he said more to himself than to her, that's when he quickly throw a kunai to her, before he knew it she toke another kunai from her pocket and blocked his saying

"Hey! Why you did that? you want to fight?" she adopted a fighting position, that when he knew she was perfect, he stood up, walked to stand in front of her and say

"It was just a test, you passed it, if you accept, I offer myself to be your sensei" her face light up with a big smile and she said

"No team?" he nodded, trying to hide a smile

"Of course I accept, wait until the other kids know that Orochimaru the sannin it's my sensei!" this toke him by surprise, she knew his name, she knew he was a sannin, and she has offered to fight him earlier, she has courage and he like that

"Ok then, would you tell me your name?" he said

"Mitarashi Anko"

**So… this would have a few more chapters, I would tell this story from the eyes of other characters, so it would last a few more chapters. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade returned to the village to spend a couple of weeks at home, only to find out that Orochimaru has a student.

"Her name is Anko and she is very talented" Said Sturobi, Tsunade couldn't believe it, Orochimaru with a student, who would have imagined. The first time she saw the pair was at a dango shop in the village, they were laughing, she has never hear him laugh before

"Orochimaru?" she said, he immediately returned to his serious face and said

"Hello Tsunade" she smiled at this behavior and said

"And I believe you are his new student" the girl smiled and said

"You bet" Tsunade smiled at the young girl who was eating a dango stick

"So, how is it going?" she asked, now taking a seat beside Orochimaru

"it's going aright Anko and I…" he was cut by Anko

"Orochimaru just taught me how to poison enemies like a snake!" Orochimaru looked at her, rising an eyebrow and then continued

"Like I was saying we were…"

"And he said he is going to teach me how to throw snakes from my sleeves and then…"

"Shut up Anko, I'm trying to talk to Tsunade!" he screamed

"Oh, so you want to battle?!" she said standing up, hitting her hand on the table Tsunade decided to stay out of the scene finding funny how Orochimaru struggled with his new student

"Sit down, Anko, do what I said" the mad expression on the girls face did not change as she sat down. Tsunade couldn't help not to laugh at the scene and wander if he was truly happy with this girl

She knew he was happy training a Anko, but at the same time she feared something would go wrong. Orochimaru loved experiments; she feared Anko would become one of them. She saw him in the training grounds once, the girl has just mastered a jutsu and he was happy for her.

"Be careful with her, she's just a little girl" she told him

"Don't worry, she's strong, she can take anything" he said, at the time she didn't understand the meaning of "she can take anything" but as the time passed she did. There was something about the way he looked at her; it was like he was proud of the girl. Tsunade has never seen him like this before, for the first time in years he looked happy. She could tell the same about Anko, she was different from her days at the academy, now she even had friends. But everything changed so fast, and now that girl was a woman who hated her past so much. Tsunade wonder why he never killed her, they never expected to find her alive the day they started looking for her, but she was and she grew up to be a wonderful shinobi. Orochimaru was a horrible person but he let her live, it was like he couldn't kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was never his intention to hurt her, he knew the curse mar was a risk but it would make her stronger, and that's what he wanted. He spend many days designing this justsu just for her, his genin was going to be excellent, the best of all the villages, He knew Anko would always stay by his side, no matter what, that's why she was perfect… or that's what he thought.

His assistants convinced him to test his new justsu in nine other kids "And what if she doesn't survive?" one of the said "if you test it in more than one it would be easier" he said. He decided to do what they said. The other nine kids died…

He was not impress, he knew she would survive, that's when she looked at him, with eyes full of tears

"Sensei, what you did to me?" she asked with a small and sad voice. That moment he felt something different, something he never felt before, the way she looked at him, like he was a monster

"This" he said "would make you stronger, no one and nothing would stop you know" He walked closer to her and said

"Join me Anko, together we would be invincible" he extended his hand to her saying

"Would you like to come with me?" The biggest surprise on his life happened when she turned on him

"No" she whispered, he was angry, he wanted her to go with him, but in his inside he knew Anko didn't had it, she lacked of hate, he walked out of the house, followed by his assistant

"But, lord Orochimaru, she knows too much, should we eliminate her?" Orochimaru turned around saying

"I take care of that" he reentered the house and looked at his student, she was no on her feet, fighting the pain, he toke out a shuriken, and just when he was about to kill her, he stopped, there was something about her, the look on her eyes, so small and afraid… he just couldn't. He throw down his shuriken, he looked at her eyes, then whispered in her ear

"Run, as far as you can, get out of here, don't let them catch you" and that's what she did

"I sent a team to catch her" said his assistant

"no, she won't last long, let her go" he said… he knew she would survive, and deep inside knew that keeping her alive was a bad idea but… there was something about her, he just couldn't kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going well for Orochimaru. His experiments where going great, the people of konoha was still not able to catch him and his subordinates where more loyal every day. But he felt like something was missing. He tried to forget about it, telling himself that probably it was because he was nervous about being caught but as the time passed he realized that what he felt was loneliness. And it was all Anko's fault.

Why did she have to leave? They would be so powerful together, but she decided to play the good girl that he knows she isn't and go away with the leaf village. When Anko left he felt something inside him, even if he tried to forget about her he couldn't. Those feelings changed when he was inform that she was alive. Even if he hated the fact that Anko was back at the village, probably being told that somehow Minato saved her, it was better that way, because she would be ok.

Training was not fun anymore, starting with the fact that he lacked of someone to train. He speeded ours imagining how he would have trained Anko to use the power of the mark, he would have taught her to activate it as she pleased, to used it in her favor. Of course that would never happen because she left.

She activated the curse mark, he felt it, after all they were connected by his chakra –It happened at the chunnin exams- one of his spy's said –she almost kill her opponent, but the jounings stopped her before it happened- Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. She activated the mark four times before they created a seal for it.

As the months passed he realized that thinking of her only made him angrier, he hated konoha for filling her head with all those stupid ideas of good, but for much as he wanted to hate her for being a traitor he couldn't, she was still part of him. Eventually he moved away from thinking of her and he set his mind in to searching someone good enough for his curse mark, that someone was Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, he never expected to meet her there at the forest of dead, where once again he had the opportunity to kill her… but he couldn't.


End file.
